All's fair in Love and Snowball Fights
by GildedQuill
Summary: What happens when The whole gang plays spin the bottle on a frosty winter's day? HinaKiba 1sidedHanabiKiba HanabiKono TemaShikaIno NaruSakuSasu NejiTenLee Any more that I come across I'll put up here! Hard T rating Not that funny Flames are accepted!
1. A White Winter!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, although I do have Kiba locked in my closet…

All's Fair in Love and Snowball Fights

Hinata woke up to a dark world. She yawned, stretched, and yanked the covers off of her head. She shivered. She looked out the window- Snow! Coating the windows in just a perfect way, beautiful and untouched, not trodden on. She walked over to her drawer and took out a pair of jeans. She took out a white shirt and a light blue hoodie.

"Hanabi! Come on, it's snowing," Hinata softly called at her sister's door.

Hanabi came out of the room almost immediately in a pink skirt and a black shirt with a pink heart on it. "We make a snowman now, right?" She asked impatiently.

Hinata nodded. The two got along fairly well, which was a bit surprising. Hinata was shy, modest, and nervous as hell around her crushes. Hanabi was outgoing, loud, and came right out with everything. She was flirty, especially with Kiba. The two girls ran to the hall closet near the door and pulled out jackets, dark blue for Hinata and white for Hanabi, and matching gloves, scarves, and hats.

The two girls waded in the deep snow, which went almost up to their mid-shins, and grabbed a big fluffy ball of snow.

_**Flashback**_

"_**Hinata, why don't we make snowpeople like they have on their yard?" Hanabi asked walking down the street with Hinata. **_

_**Hinata looked Hanabi over. "Because you never asked me too," She replied.**_

"_**Well can we?" Hanabi asked.**_

"_**Um… S-sure," Hinata said.**_

_**Hinata explained how to make the snowball get bigger and how big to make each one. By the end of an hour they had three snowpeople outside. **_

"Remember how Kiba taught you how to make a snowman that one time?" Hanabi asked eagerly.

Hinata nodded, running her hand through her hair, wetting it where her gloved fingers had touched because of the snow. "Yes, I do. We were practicing with Shino and Kiba starting rolling the snow together. We were working on that for an hour. Kurenai scolded us for all of the next day."

"I'm going to marry Kiba, you know," Hanabi said.

"Psht," Hinata snorted. "Eleven year olds."

"Well, he's either going to marry you, me, or that whore Sakura," Hanabi reasoned.

"Huh?" Hinata asked. She certainly didn't talk like Hanabi when she was eleven. Or twelve. She didn't even talk like that now, at sixteen!

"Well, he's always over our house. He either has is going to have a crush on me or you. And Sakura, like I said, is a whore, so she gets around. Let's see, she's dated, so far, Sasuke, Naruto, Sasuke, Lee, Sasuke, Gaara, who isn't even from Konoha, Sasuke, Kiba, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Sasuke, Neji, Sasuke, and is currently dating… Naruto. The only people she hasn't dated yet are Shino and Chouji, and that's because she won't. Ugly bitch…" Hanabi said under her breath.

Hinata shook her head slightly. Ever since Sakura had dated Kiba Hanabi had done this. "Anyway…" Hinata said plopping a middle on top of the huge snowball Hanabi had created. "Did you know TenTen has a crush on-"

"Neji-nii-san? Duh!" Hanabi interrupted.

"Huh? No," Hinata corrected in a confused manner.

"What?!" Hanabi spat.

"Well, Neji-san has a crush on her, but she has a crush on Lee-kun," Hinata stated.

"Huh? Since when?!" Hanabi asked.

Hinata shrugged. "I don't really know, but when they were all practicing last week she told me."

Hanabi shook her head. "Do you think Lee likes her back?"

"Well, duh!" Hinata answered. "Why do you think Sakura broke up with him? He's caught in the middle of a love triangle."

"Finished!" Hanabi cried, placing the head on the torso of the snowman.

"Watch it!" Hinata cried, ducking.

A large and perfectly round snowball crashed into their snowman's head, knocking it off.

"Hey!" Hanabi cried. "What do you think you're… Kiba-kun!"

"Hey, Hinata, Hanabi!" Kiba yelled.

"Kiba-kun, sh, father is meditating!" Hinata warned.

"You do have a way with pissing him off!" Hanabi said, grinning.

"Sorry," Kiba whispered. "Hey, Hinata, we were wondering if you'd like to come in to town and get something to eat," Kiba said, still whispering.

Hinata giggled. "Sure, alright. We being…?"

Kiba sighed. "Well, it was going to be me, Shino, and you. But Naruto overheard us, and well, he wanted to come to. He wouldn't leave us alone, the little twerp, so we finally said sure. Then he insisted that he bring Sakura, who insisted to bring Ino, who insisted to bring Shikamaru, who-"

"But isn't dating Temari?" Hinata blinked.

Kiba nodded. "And then Shikamaru insister that he brings Chouji along and Chouji, being the softie that he is, wanted to bring Sasuke, the emotionless wonder, because he thought he'd feel bad. Sakura agreed to that on the double, because Naruto's too stupid and oblivious to realize that Sakura's just using him to get Sasuke jealous."

"So… That's everyone in our high Chuunin rank?" Hinata asked.

Kiba nodded. "And Shikamaru and Sasuke. And then…" Kiba emphasized the statement.

"More people?" Hinata half giggled.

"Your cousin found out and said he should accompany you, and I said sure because you know how he gets when he's pissed, and I quite like my life as you know… Living? And then he insisted that he bring TenTen along and again, I like my life, so I said whatever. Then TenTen felt bad because Lee is the only one not going, so it's pretty much everyone we know," Kiba said nodding.

"Sounds fun, can I come?" Hanabi asked.

Kiba thought for a second. "Sure. Oh, and that reminds me, Konohamaru is tagging along with Naruto, and Moegi's tagging along with him."

Hanabi scrunched up her face. "Ugh, they're coming?"

Kiba nodded, both to her reaction and to her question.

Hanabi sighed. "I hate Moegi. And K-"

"Naruto-kun! And Konohamaru-kun, too!" Hinata interrupted.

Moegi wore her orange colored hair in short pigtails that curved up and spiked out. She wore a pink top with a black tank top underneath and a pink skirt with black compression shorts underneath. She had also dyed the band of her hitai-ate pink, almost ruining the whole thing. She had a crush on Konohamaru.

Konohamaru was pretty tall and his hair spiked like Naruto's. She had a gap in his teeth, but not as big, and had braces, obviously to fix the gap. He wore blue shorts and an orange shirt. He had a crush on Hanabi.

Konohamaru smiled. "Ehehehe, gu-tenmorugen, Hanabi-chan!"

Hanabi winced. "Ohayougozaimasu, Konohamaru," Hanabi said shortly.

"Hey, Hinata, Dog Boy. Dog Boy, is she coming or not?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, she's coming, Ramen-baka," Kiba muttered.

"Good! Now come on everybody's waiting for you gAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Naruto shrieked as a black something landed in front of him, followed by a slightly taller black and red thing.

**All right, I gotta end here. Actually, I already typed this whole thing, this is all you're getting for now, though! Muahahaha! And this stars mostly Hinata because it was her birthday yesterday. Well, now it's not, but when I started to put this up it was the 28th and now it's 1:00 am. I would have got this up sooner but I was reading other stuff. Enjoy! **

**For all you people who read the chapter I previously put up, that was chapter two. Ehehehe... Oops. It was late last night, and yeah...**


	2. We're gonna WHAT?

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, although I do have Kiba locked in my closet…

All's Fair in Love and Snowball Fights

"Psht," Temari snorted. "Some Chuunin rank ninja you are."

"Hn," Gaara agreed. (Or disagreed. Or just said, I'm not really sure, all his 'Hn's sound the same.)

"Ehehehehehehe, gu-tenmorugen, Temari-san, Gaara-san. What brings you to Konohagakure no Sato on this most pleasant of days?" Konohamaru asked as Naruto scrambled to his feet.

Temari sighed. "First off, it's freezing, second, none of your business, and third, Kankuro isn't here, Kono-baka, so knock it off."

Kankuro sighed in relief. "Oh, good. Phew."

"Do you guys know where Shika-kun is?" Temari asked Hinata and Kiba.

Gaara shifted unhappily.

"I-I I mean uh, uh I, uh, wanted to um, give- uh, show- hm, I wanted to thank him? For, hm, uh, helping us? On our last mission," Temari conjured up.

Hinata suppressed a giggle. "No, but Kiba-kun and Naruto-kun do. I was just about to leave with them with Hanabi-chan. Would you like to join us?" Hinata asked.

Temari nodded as Gaara sighed.

LATER

Temari looked around the mass of people at Ichiraku's. She found Shikamaru sitting near the corner, sitting next to that Ino-banpaia (Ino-vampire… hehehe, vampire pig!) and talking to her.

Temari stealthily snuck up beside them.

"So you know, Shikamaru-kun, I definitely look nicer than that Temari, and my hair is a natural blonde. That turns you on, doesn't it, Shikamaru?" Ino asked, latching onto his arm.

Shikamaru pulled his arm away. "Ino, beat it, come on! Troublesome…" Shikamaru muttered.

_Natural blonde hair? Why I- Ooh! Idea!_ Temari thought.

Temari quietly ordered a bowl of ramen. She walked over to Shikamaru and the banpaia Ino. "Oh, Shikamaru, hi!" Temari said as she 'accidentally' dropped the bowl of ramen on Ino's head and her natural blonde hair. "Oh, my God, I'm so sorry!" Temari cried.

"No, it's okay…" Ino mumbled angrily.

"Oh, my, I'm so _clumsy_ all the time!" Temari wailed. "Why don't you let me help you with that?" Temari asked politely.

"No, really it's okay, I got it!" Ino cried between gritted teeth.

Temari noticed something weird. "Hey, excuse me, are you alright?"

"Yes! I'm fine! Please go away, Temari!" Ino yelled.

"No, I mean your hair… You might want to rinse it out the ramen is-"

As Shikamaru pulled the bowl off of Ino's head to stop the troublesome argument between the two, he smirked.

"Well, Ino, what was that you were saying about _natural blonde _hair?" Shikamaru asked.

When Shikamaru pulled the bowl off of Ino's head, a large clump of her hair turned brown. Not too dark, but definitely brunette, if not dirty blonde.

"I'll see you around, Shikamaru!" Ino said, running off toward her home.

Temari sat down contentedly next to Shikamaru. He smiled at her and draped his arm around her waist.

Gaara walked over to her and sat down, first grimacing at the sight of his sister with Shikamaru. "How stupid."

LATER, AFTER THE GROUP GOT THEIR FOOD AND STUFF, AT SOME WEIRD UNKNOWN MEADOW/VALLEY

"SPIN THE BOTTLE!" Naruto declared.

Hanabi smiled and looked toward Kiba, who was standing next to her and Hinata.

Hinata frowned. "Now Hanabi, I don't know about this…"

"Don't worry, Hinata, you'll probably get Naruto or Shino or something," Hanabi consoled.

"But I don't like Naruto or Shino." Hinata shook her head. "And that's not what I'm talking about!"

"Oh, so you're not afraid of your first kiss?" Hanabi asked.

Hinata reddened a bit. "N-no, Hanabi! I'm worried about yours!" Hinata scolded.

"Why?" Hanabi whined. "It's okay, I'll end up marrying K-"

Hinata sighed. "Hanabi, these people are five years older than you! And Naruto-kun and Shikamaru-kun are dating!"

"So? I won't get them, I'll get K-"

"Hanabi! Stop it! You don't live in a world where everything happens the way you want it to! Well, at home you do, but that's not what I'm talking about," Hinata reasoned.

Hanabi thought for a moment.

"Please, I'm not going to make you, but please back out," Hinata said.

"Alright!" Naruto continued loudly. "If anyone wants to back out, just sit on the bench."

Hanabi stayed where she was stubbornly.

Kiba tapped her on the shoulder. "Hey, Hanabi, look at Konohamaru," Kiba said.

Hanabi glanced in his direction. "So?"

"He's not backing out. And if he doesn't, there's a good chance he might get y-"

Hanabi winced and ran for the bench.

Hinata sighed. "Thank you, Kiba-kun."

Kiba smiled softly. "No problem, Hinata. And speaking of problems, I'm going to help Shikamaru with Ino and Temari, okay?"

Hinata giggled. "Okay, go ahead."

Hanabi gasped loudly as Hinata giggled.

Hinata looked toward the bench. Sitting on it were Hanabi, Moegi, and Konohamaru.

"What?" She asked.

"You like Kiba-kun!" Hanabi said giggling.

"I d-don't!" Hinata gasped.

"Whatever!" Hanabi echoed.

"The rule is no grandma-kisses, real kisses, you guys! Ten second kisses at least. All right then! If that's everyone, please sit in a circle, Sakura-chan can go first!" Naruto shrieked, handing Sakura a soda bottle. "Oh, and if you can cheat, go ahead, that makes it more interesting, but if you get caught, you'll get disqualified. Sorry, that's the rules," Naruto added.

**Okay! Next chapter, the spin the bottle is launched! And in advance all the people that get paired during spin the bottle are random, except one and I needed to start a new point in the story. All the pairs were drawn out of a hat! I swear, no kidding! Okay, enjoy and good night! (For me anyways, because it's 1:05)**


	3. The Kiss

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, although I do have Kiba locked in my closet…

All's Fair in Love and Snowball Fights

Everyone sat in a circle as Sakura spun the bottle. She blew on the bottle slightly as it slowed down in front of Shino, knocking toward Sasuke. Sasuke turned towards Naruto.

"I really don't feel comfortable kissing _your_ girlfriend, but if that's the rule, then…" Sasuke lied, smirking.

Naruto glared him. "No, it's okay…" _The lying bastard… _Naruto thought.

He watched, horrified, as Sakura and Sasuke made out.

_That was ten seconds too long…_ Naruto thought sadly.

"All right, my turn to spin, I guess." Sasuke spun the bottle and it landed on Temari.

Temari winced. She looked at Shikamaru, who was busy glaring at Sasuke. She muttered something under her breath and stood up.

Sasuke smirked at Shikamaru (he's an Uchiha, he likes to piss people off) who looked down at the ground.

Sasuke connected lips with Temari and Shikamaru counted in his head.

"All right, Uchiha that's ten seconds!" Shikamaru growled.

Temari frowned. "Pervert! He tried to French Kiss me!" Temari cried wiping her lips. "I oughta smack you, Uchiha."

Shikamaru was clinging onto clumps of snow, but he put them down and patted them into place.

Temari spun and she got Kiba. Hanabi winced as they kissed.

Kiba shot a begging glance at Shikamaru who rolled his eyes and nodded slightly.

Kiba spun the bottle. It spun about half a circle longer than what it should have spun. When it finally stopped, it landed on Hinata.

"Hm, I-I, K-Kiba-k-kun?" Hinata stammered, dazed.

Kiba blushed. He stood up and Hinata felt her legs taking her towards the center of the circle.

She saw Kiba's face coming toward her and the next thing she knew she gasped in surprise as Kiba's lips captured her own… She had expected him to stall. Kiba's tongue went into her mouth and she had no idea what to do. She felt heat coming from Kiba's face, and from hers to. Kiba's tongue was roaming her mouth, and he prodded her to follow him. She slipped her tongue into his mouth, half driven by curiosity, half desire, and half fear. Kiba clutched her to him gently. She had a falling sensation in her stomach so she tightened her grip on Kiba's hands because she was afraid she was going to fall. She realized that they were probably kissing for more than ten seconds now.

"Guys!" TenTen yelled from somewhere distant.

Hinata let go of Kiba and she fell back for real. Hinata was blushing madly, but poor Kiba was probably blushing twice as hard.

Hinata looked up. Most of the people there were sitting with their mouths open and their eyes wide. Kiba gave 0Hinata a hand getting up and went back to his place.

Hinata followed her footsteps back to her seat, forgetting all about the dumb bottle.

"H-Hinata? Mmmm, you gotta, uh, spin the bottle," Someone reminded her.

"Oh, okay," Hinata breathed. She spun the bottle and someone came up to kiss her… She was too dazed to figure out who, all she knew was that it wasn't even close to the same kiss she had just received from and given to Kiba. Just like a book she had read, 'only science would put them in the same family.'

She sat down and realized what had happened. Second, she put her lips up to Sabaku no Gaara's, who was currently giving the bottle to Lee and asking if anyone had a problem with it. No one did. But first, before that, she had kissed someone. Kiba? Yes, that's right. And it felt… good. Huh? Hinata gaped, realizing what had just happened.

The bottle stopped on TenTen, who practically jumped up, and Lee, blushing, walked cautiously toward TenTen.

She had just had her first kiss, and it happened to be a French Kiss with Kiba. Wow. What had happened? Why did she just kiss Kiba? Oh, the same reason Lee was kissing TenTen, spin the bottle. And why had she enjoyed it? Oh, right, because she had a crush on Kiba, just like Hanabi said.

It had been twelve or thirteen seconds, and Lee and TenTen stopped.

TenTen spun the bottle and it landed on Neji. He cheated, Hinata distantly registered. There was a bump in the ground by him near the neck of the bottle, which he deliberately stepped on to flatten. He had used Juuken and patted the ground, calculating properly and making the bump near the edge of the bottle.

Anyway, yes she had a crush on Kiba. Wait, no, she didn't. She couldn't have a crush on Kiba. Kiba was her teammate, not her boyfriend.

Hinata sat there like a dumb cluck for a few minutes. When Chouji, sitting next to her, who had just come back from kissing… Ino, apparently, nudged her.

"Hey, Hinata," he said, "Are you, um… okay?"

Hinata nodded. Ino had spun the bottle with a grim expression and her face, but she turned it into a bright smile when the bottle stopped at Shikamaru.

Shikamaru lay there for a minute with his eyes half open; he was watching the clouds.

"Shikamaru!" Naruto yelled from next to him.

"What?!" Shikamaru a0sked.

"Go!"

"Tch. What a drag," Shikamaru moaned, hoisting himself up on his shoulders.

His eyes got a little bit wider (by this sentence, I mean he opened them at a normal person's, uh, eye opening length…) and he turned to Naruto. "Pass?"

"Nope! Go!"

Shikamaru looked at the hyperactive blonde. "Are you kidding?"

Naruto shook his head. "Nope!"

Shikamaru stood up. "Chikushou," he muttered.

He slowly walked to Ino. When he went in to kiss her, a snowball went whizzing by.

"Hey!" Ino shouted.

"What are you doing you wench?!" Temari screeched.

"Tch! I'm playing the game!" Ino said as she pulled Shikamaru toward her.

SHIKAMARU FLASHBACK

"**_Mommy, I don't wanna go to Charlie Mozzarella's!" Shikamaru whined as he was being dragged by an older woman, AKA his mother. _(Charlie Mozzarella's is my Chuck E Cheese's) **

"_**Why not, Shikamaru-chan? Your friend will be there! Isn't it the lovely Inuzuka boy's sister's birthday?"**_

"_**That lovely Inuzuka boy? Friend? Who put these ideas into your head woman!?" Shikamaru asked.**_

"_**Shikamaru, stop that, I'm your mother!" **_

"**_I'm not his _friend_, mother, I stopped him from a eating a poisonous caterpillar. He thought it was a hairy, wiggly piece of spaghetti," Shikamaru said._**

"_**I saw you laughing with him!"**_

"_**Nu-uh, I was laughing at him," Shikamaru suggested. **_

"_**Well that's a mean thing for my little five year old boy to be doing!"**_

"_**Mommy, I don't wanna go, his older sister's friend's younger sisters try to kiss me!" Shikamaru whined. **_

"_**Oh, well isn't that cute. Mrs. Inuzuka, her name is Tsume, promised to give you a ride home. Be a good boy, Shikamaru-chan!"**_

_**Shikamaru stood at the door. "Why don't you come in with me? It's a well known fact that misery loves company! I can't believe that woman would bring one of her own to the guillotine. Like an executioner ready to hang me."**_

"_**Hi, Shikamaru!" Kiba said running. **_

"_**Um…"**_

" _**Come in, but you gotta run, the girls are already here!" Kiba said. "Hurry! You know, the six year olds from last week? Run!" **_

_**Shikamaru saw the girls that Kiba was talking about. "Gaaaah!" Shikamaru yelled as one jumped on top of him. **_

"_**No, no, no, no, leave me alone! No, no, no, aaaaah!" Shikamaru cried.**_

END SHIKAMARU FLASHBACK

_Hahahahaha! I know what happens next and you don't! Bleh! XD Just kidding. But seriously, review or the next chapter won't come up .I hope you liked this one. Personally, I liked the fluff between Kiba and Hinata. Just tell me what you liked! Good night! It's 1:11 now, and I'm talking a.m.!_


	4. The Aftermath

"No, no, no, no, leave me alone! No, no, no, aaaaah!" Shikamaru cried.

Ino looked puzzled. "Erm… Shika-kun? Are you ok- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Ino shrieked as Temari jumped on her.

Shikamaru rubbed his eyes. "Oh, what a drag!"

Temari was shrieking her head off. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING YOU BITCH?"

"YOU HAD YOUR CHANCE AND YOU MISSED IT!" Ino shrieked.

"THAT'S BECAUSE HE WOULD HAVE BEEN TRAUMATIZED TO ANYTHING LATER HAD I LET YOU KISS HIM!"

"WHAT DOES THAT MEAN, HO?"

"GRAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

"Temari, knock it off," Gaara instructed.

"GAARA, NOT NOW!" Temari shrieked.

Gaara's eyes went wide. "Whoa… A weird feeling just shot up through my stomach… I'm having an adrenaline rush… Is this fear?"

Hanabi went running toward the center of the very scared circle. "Hey!" She cried as Hinata blocked her.

"N-no, Hanabi, it's… too dangerous," Hinata said.

Hanabi pouted for a second. "So, how was kissing Kiba-kun?"

Hinata frowned. "You know what? Why don't you try and break up the fight between Temari and Ino?"

Hanabi playfully chucked a snowball at Hinata, but she ducked and it hit Moegi.

Hinata pointed at Hanabi and Hanabi pointed at Hinata. Moegi compromised by chucking a huge pile of snow at Hinata and Hanabi, but they ducked and it hit Sakura.

"SNOWBALL FIGHT!!!" Naruto screamed.

Everything went absolutely mad. It was like a bomb went off, and in the bomb was _a lot_ of snow. Hinata and Hanabi built a fort. Kiba hid behind Akamaru, which didn't actually work so well.

Neji and Lee were either protecting TenTen or killing each other.

Shino and Chouji were working together to do some damage.

Sakura and Sasuke were behind a tree furiously making out.

Naruto was randomly throwing snowballs everywhere.

Gaara and Shikamaru were trying to pull Ino and Temari apart.

Kiba crawled through the mass of flying snowballs. "Hey, Hinata?" Kiba asked quietly.

Hinata blushed and covered her face with her eyes.

"I'm… sorry. I didn't mean to- Well, I wanted to- to k-ki- Hinata, I… I really like you. A lot. I had Shikamaru posses the shadow of the bottle and make it stop by you. I really am sorry. I just wanted to- to see what it was like to- to… you know… yeah… and I – I got carried away. I'm an idiot. You don't need to talk to me anymore… Or keep being my friend… If you don't want to. See you at practice," Kiba said as he left to go back to Akamaru.

"Hinata?" Hanabi asked softly. "Hinata? Are you okay?"

Hinata was sitting in the W position **(You know, the one that you're not supposed to sit in? … I can't really explain it –n.n) **and she was somewhere between crying and sighing. Kind of stuck in the middle of a sob and a sigh.

"Hinata? What happened?" Hanabi asked.

"You… cannot… tell dad," Hinata said in a shallow, breathy voice.

"No, no, it's okay, I won't," Hanabi cooed.

"Kiba French Kissed me," Hinata said.

"Well, I kinda… um, figured that," Hanabi said in a kind voice.

"And… I-I… I k-kissed him back…" Hinata said.

"HOLY FLIPPIN' SHIZZ YOU DID? I, I mean you did?" Hanabi asked.

Hinata nodded. "And-"

"My god, there's more?" Hanabi asked.

"I liked it," Hinata said.

"Oh, that's all," Hanabi said.

"So I guess this means you like Kiba?" Hinata smiled.

"Join the club!" Hanabi said.

"But you can have him," Hanabi said.

"Say wha?"

"Well, one, he's your age, two, he likes you, three, you like him, four, you look good together, five, you totally have a bond with Akamaru…" Hanabi went on and on.

"And forty because Konohamaru's really very nice," Hanabi concluded.

"Say who now? What was that last one?" Hinata asked.

"Um.. because you kissed him back?" Hanabi asked.

"No, the one after that," Hinata said.

"Oh. Well, Konohamaru and I were talking, and um, well he's not so annoying."

"Okay. Come on, we should get home," Hinata said.

"Ninpou, Kage Mane no Jutsu!" Shikamaru shouted.

Temari and Ino were finally frozen in place.

"Hey, Hinata, Hanabi, could you knock them out please?" Shikamaru asked.

"Um, okay," Hinata said.

"Three, two, one, n-"

Hanabi attacked too early and when she knocked Ino out, Shikamaru took a bit of the hit. **_(OMG it rhymes! A bit of the hit, a bit of the hit, a bit of the hit…)_**

"Sorry!" Hanabi said.

"No, it's… okay…" Shikamaru said, gingerly rubbing his neck.

Shikamaru picked up Temari and Gaara picked up Ino. "Why do I get the annoying one?"

"Because if I take Ino, Temari'll kill me," Shikamaru said.

"Hn, fair enough," Gaara said apathetically.

"Bye! Be careful, it's getting dark!" Hinata chirped.

"Hey, Shikamaru, you're smart. When Ino called my sister a ho, what does that mean?" Gaara asked.

Shikamaru sweatdropped. "Um… It's… a very bad insult that girls call each other… you see, Kazekage-sama, hoes… they, um… you know what? Ask Temari-chan when she wakes up."

"Hn," Gaara agreed.


	5. Sorry

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, although I do have Kiba locked in my closet…

All's Fair in Love and Snowball Fights

THE NEXT MORNING

"Hinata-chan? On your way to practice, daddy said that you said last night that you would drop me off at the Academy. Can we go now?" Hanabi asked.

"Yes, Hanabi-chan. Good-bye, father! Hinata yelled.

"Bye, daddy! Hurry up, Neji-tori-san!" Hanabi giggled.

Neji came down beside them, ready to meet TenTen and Lee for practice. "I told you not to call me that," he said.

"Sorry, Neji-tori-san!" Hanabi chirped.

"How did you sleep, Neji-tor- I mean, Neji-nii-san?"

Neji glared at her, then sighed. "Not so well, Hinata. I kept having this dream about Te- I kept having a dream. Then Rock Lee came by my window at four and asked me if I wanted to run laps with him and Gai."

"Poor Neji–nii," Hinata said empathetically.

"Hn," Neji said.

"Are you going to wait for TenTen like you always do?" Hinata asked.

"Hn, no. I don't wait for TenTen, I- my shoe is untied, Hinata-sama. Please go ahead, I would not wish to make you late."

When Hinata and Hanabi were out of earshot of Neji, Hanabi whispered, "He's wearing sandals, Hinata-chan."

"I know," Hinata chuckled.

"Well, I'll see you, Hinata!" Hanabi said.

"Bye!" Hinata yelled to Hanabi.

Within a few minutes, Hinata was at their training cite.

She was the first one there. She sat down and meditated quietly.

"Hey, Hinata," Kiba said.

"Oh, hello, Kiba," Hinata said. Butterflies were flitting around in her stomach.

"Where's Shino-kun?" Hinata asked. She felt as if pressure was going to her head, numbing her mouth and eyes, slowing her reactions.

"He called me last night. He may be out sick, the cold didn't quite work with him."

"Oh," Hinata said. She could feel the blood pumping through her veins and she could hear her heart beating like a base drum in a techno song.

"Hinata, I know you're feeling uncomfortable. I just want to say I'm sorry," Kiba said again.

"Oh, Kiba-kun," Hinata cried, frustrated. The adrenaline adding weight and power to her blood was unbearable.

"Hinata?" Kiba asked confused.

"I'm not mad at you!" Hinata cried, frustrated. She either had to walk to walk away or kiss Kiba again. She didn't really want to do either of those. Well, she wanted to kiss Kiba, but she didn't quite know if it was allowed.

"You sound mad, Hinata," Kiba said quietly.

"I'm not mad, I'm frustrated!" Hinata felt tears stinging at her eyes.

"Hinata, I'd like to help you, but yesterday I just made things worse," Kiba said sadly.

"Kiba, do you really want to help me?" Hinata asked.

"Hell, yes!" Kiba choked.

"Then come here," Hinata said.

"Hinata… If you need another apology, I am so, so sor- mmf!" Kiba was cut off by Hinata.

She didn't say anything, she swooped down on him took his hands in hers. Kiba took her by the waist and Kissed her back. He rested his tongue at her lower lip. Hinata opened her mouth slightly and his tongue flopped in. Hinata raked her hands through his hair and moaned softly. She was surprised at this, because she did not see this coming at all. The kiss, the moan, the pleasure, the adrenaline rush, but most of all the decreasing amount of butterflies in her stomach.

"Kiba?" She panted.

"Mmmhmm?" Kiba asked.

"I think I love you." Hinata breathed.

"Good. Because I know I love you," Kiba said as he went to kiss her again.

Hinata kissed him, and they heard the bending of branches and they parted instantly.

"Please don't be Neji-tori-san, I mean Neji-nii-san, please don't let it be Neji-nii-san, please, please, please…" Hinata paused and looked up. "Fuck," She said almost silently.

But Kiba and his supersonic hearing heard her. "H-Hinata?"

She pointed up. Kiba followed her gaze.

"Uh-oh…" Kiba said.

Neji and Hana were standing next to each other, both looking semi pissed.

"What are you doing here?!" Kiba yelled.

Hana tried not to smirk. "I came to give Akamaru a shot that the bad puppy avoided last night, and I run into Hyuuga Neji, who's come to tell his little cousin that they are training with Maito Gai, Hatake Kakashi, and Sarutobi Asuma's teams, since her sensei is on a special mission. But what do we find? Not our little relatives doing target practice, nu-uh, we find them lip-locking!" Hana explained.

Both Kiba and Hinata blushed madly.

"There are two problems with that, Hana!" Kiba said.

"What?" Hana asked.

"Akamaru is not a 'bad puppy' and why in hell did you say nu-uh, what are you, four?" Kiba smirked.

"Um, Neji-t-NII-san, I was meditating and then, you see, remember yesterday? Well we were describing how we, um, felt and we said you know, it went kind of something like this," Hinata said as she kissed Kiba again, who was confused.

Neji raised an eyebrow.

"And then you kissed TenTen, and did you see how absolutely _giddy_ she was afterward? And if I kissed Kiba-kun and I enjoyed it and you know, Neji-nii, he's a horrible kisser, bleh, and you, who looks like a," Hinata winced, "great… kisser… Well, just think about how much TenTen-chan must have enjoyed that. I think she was… hm…" Hinata had some trouble lying about that, because she didn't want TenTen to get dragged into this.

"Completely turned on!" Kiba finished.

Neji nodded. "I see your point," Neji said the closest to happy Hinata had ever heard him in her life.

"So you won't tell father?" Hinata asked.

Neji shook his head.

"But come on, Hinata, Dog B- uh, Kiba, let's go, they're expecting us back," Neji said as he led them back to team seven's training spot.

When they got there, Naruto was looking depressed.

"Naruto-kun, are you feeling alright?" Hinata asked.

"Actually, Hinata, there's something I've been wanting to ask you. Do you want to go out with me?" Naruto asked.

Kiba bared his sharp canine teeth and growled.

"Please, Doggy Breath, you don't scare me!" Naruto said. "And as if you'd have a chance with Hinata! _You've got blood on your face! You big disgrace! And it's obvious that I will, I will, rock you!_" Naruto sang.

Kiba raised an eyebrow at him and let his mouth hang open. "What… the… fuckin… hell?"

Naruto laughed. "Face it Kiba, Hinata's just out of your league!"

"I know, but I got lucky, Naruto no baka!" Kiba said.

"Huh?" Naruto asked.

Kiba draped his arm around Hinata's waist.

"Hey, Hinata, don't let him do that to you!" Naruto said.

"Um, Naruto, I can't go out with you, I'm going out with Kiba-kun," Hinata said.

"Wha?!" Naruto said stupefied. "Why?"

"Because, Naruto, I love him. I used to have a big crush on you, but you didn't return that crush and every day I would work myself to the bone trying to get better so you would notice me. Then you left, and I kept thinking that if I got great you would come back. Kiba was always there, though, telling me I was the greatest, encouraging me, and withstanding my admittedly annoying crush on you. I love him." Hinata giggled and pecked him on the cheek.

**Okay, that's it. Please throw all garbage in the bins located by the exits. Thank you, come again! (Oh, and if you didn't review before, can you at least review to this chapter? PLEASE? 8puppy dog eyes8**

**Kiba: Whoa, did I tell you you're disclaimer's _really_ freakish? **

**Me: 0.0 n.n KIBA-KUN!!!**

**Kiba: Aaargh! A fangirl!**

**Me: Hey, Kiba, see my closet? I got some doggy treats in there!**

**Akamaru: woof!**

**Kiba: Akamaru! Get out of the closet! (Kiba goes in the closet after Akamaru)**

**Me: Yay! Now I have Kiba locked in my closet!**

**Me: Oh, and Kiba, I'm not just a fangirl! I made a website! (not really, but I'd like to! I'm on like all the Kiba fc's) (not that I do much on them… -n.n)**


End file.
